1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an elevator group management system that can assign one of a plurality of elevators based on a registered destination floor to a destination floor call.
2. Related Art
JP-2011-32053-A discloses an elevator group management system that has a destination floor registering device with which a user registers a destination floor, and a control device that assigns one of a plurality of elevators based on the destination floor registered in the destination floor registering device.